Loke and Lucy One Shot WARNING LEMON
by Heavenly Spirit
Summary: One Shot of Loke and Lucy. This is my second fanfic so please review and tell me how I'm doing. WARNING LEMONS


Loke and Lucy One Shot

*WARNING LEMONS* Authors Note: This is my second fanfic story and it would be really helpful if you guys review it and commented . Thanks And you have been warned about lemons.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or story line. All rights belong to the creators of Fairy Tail

~POV of Lucy

_Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo! _I sat on the edge of my bed, calling my best friend.

The area in front of me shined and then appeared Loke, leaning against the wall. _You called Sweetheart? _He asked taking a step forward to me.

I now started getting nervous, maybe this was a bad idea, what if he rejects me? How can I live through the humiliation? But I knew it was already to late to call him back and make him leave._ Loke, I was wondering if… ummm, you can help me with something._

_Sure Lucy, I promised I helped you with whatever you need so wacha need help with?_ Loke asked sitting in the bed next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me close.

_I'm a little ummm, horny right now Loke and I don't know what to do, I was wondering if you can help me. _I squirmed a little and wouldn't look at him directly. _It was stupid, you can go back to the Spirt World. I'm sorry I opened your gate._

_Lucy. _Loke looked at me with great disbelief in his eyes.

I shut my eyes and turned my head away from him, not being able to look at him and see how he would humiliate me. Suddenly, I felt him pull my chin up and he kissed me with so much passion it was almost forceful but he was still being so careful and soft with me. I opened up my lips a little bit and deepening the kiss.

_Lucy, _he pulled back a few inches, just leaving barely any space between our two lips. _Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop any time you want, but if we continue, I might not be able hold back._

_I'm sure Loke. _I smiled lightly, _you're the one I want. No regrets._

That was all Loke needed. He kissed me again with again so much passion that I fell down onto my pillows and him falling onto him, but that didn't stop either of us. It got us more intense to say at least. I wrapped my arms around his neck and had my tongue sip through his lips, asking for entrance. And he gave it to me gladly. But he didn't let me do all the exploring. He moved his tongue all around my mouth, and me loving every second of it. Taking a risk, I removed his tie and started getting rid of his shirt. He broke apart the kiss only to pull his shirt over his head and I threw mine off as well.

As the make out continued, Loke skillfully took off my bra and placed with my shirt. I touched his back tenderly, feeling every muscle on his smooth soft skin. Loke grabbed my boobs, carefully groping them and making me softly moan. As he continued rubbing my tits I grabbed his shoulders and arched my back. Trying to give him a better position.

He started moving his hands faster, rubbing my nip and squeezing them. Making me sigh and moan in pleasure. I reached my hands down and moved my hand up and down on his growing bulge. Once he felt my hand on his crouch , he became more rougher. our lips parted and he started sucking on of one of my tits. Slightly biting it making me grab his now rock hard cock.

Loke let go of my tit and started bringing my skirt down and my panties down with it. He rubbed my clit, moving his middle finger around it, making me squirm and moan. I wrapped my legs around him and moved my hand faster and harder up and down his cock. He bit down on my nip hard, making me moan moan even louder. He removed my legs from his waist and stoop up. Making me confused. Did he not like this? Did he wanted to stop?

But those thoughts left when I saw him rip his pants off and his boxers with it. He went back up on top of me and kissed me, forcing his tongue into me. But I didn't mind it. I grabbed his rock hard cock and moving it up and down with as much strength I could muster. I felt moisture on my hand and knew that it was pre-cum. Loke wasn't done with me though. With no warning I felt three fingers swiftly being shoved into me.

_Loke! _I screamed his name. It was to much. I felt his fingers going in and out of me. Making me squirt all over him. His fingers stretched my insides and the heat and passion moved through my whole body. To much pleasure was going through my body. Making my pussy throb with the intense pleasure. _Loke _I moaned his name._ Fuck me now Loke. Now!_

Loke lifted his head and looked and me with so much lust in his eyes. _As you wish my queen_. And with that, he grabbed my hip, positioning himself at my entrance, and thrust himself with as much force possible into me. I screamed his name as loud as I could. The pain and pleasure over took me. His cock ripped open my pussy and he pound inside me. His cock was bigger then I ever thought of. With every thrust, he hit my G-Spot making me squirt all over his cock. Loke grabbed my tits and roughly moved his hands with every thrust he made. I wasn't going to last long and neither was he. I could feel his cock throbbing inside me.

_Loke!_ I screamed as I went. As Loke heard my scream and feeling my pussy tighten around his cock, Loke exploded. He moaned and grunted as he emptied his load into me. I felt his cum inside me and it leaking out of my sore pussy. When he finished emptying his load, I felt his energy leave. As Loke fell on top of me I only heard 4 words before I passed out.

_I love you lucy._


End file.
